Automated teller machines (ATMs) have traditionally allowed customers of a financial institution to withdraw money from or deposit money into the customer's account with the financial institution. For example, to withdraw money from the customer's account, the customer inserts an ATM card into the ATM so that encoded data on a magnetic stripe of the ATM card, such as the customer's account information, can be read by the ATM. The ATM then prompts the customer to enter a personal identification number (PIN) and the amount of money to withdraw, and sends a request to the customer's financial institution via an electronic fund transfer (EFT) network to get authorization for the withdrawal. If the account information and PIN matches account and PIN data at the customer's financial institution and there are sufficient funds in the customer's account, the financial institution will authorize the request and send a message to the ATM via the EFT network to dispense the money. ATM transactions that depend on an EFT network may be expensive as a result of usage fees (e.g., fees charged each time the EFT network is accessed or fees associated with maintaining a leased line connection). Further, an EFT network may become unavailable due to power disruption, inclement weather, or inoperable hardware.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2004/0133495 discloses a currency dispense and control system (CDCS) that includes an ATM system that effects dispensation of currency using an EFT network and a currency control system that effects dispensation of currency independently of an EFT network. The CDCS is especially well suited for providing merchants, such as convenience stores, grocery stores, and restaurants, with the ability to withdraw cash from the CDCS independently of an EFT network (e.g., to pay out winnings from electronic gaming stations, such as video poker). Implementing CDCS functionality using existing ATM hardware may require writing new code for each make and model of ATM and installing the new code on multiple ATMs. Thus, the present inventors have recognized a potential advantage for a centralized CDCS that also effects dispensation of currency independently of an EFT network.